Lockdown
Lockdown '''is a character from the ''Transformers ''franchise. He is a DLC character that can be bought for $0.99. His rival in game is Lobo. His in-game version uses the Age Of Extinction version. His vehicle form is a Lamborghini Aventador. Biography '''HAVEN'T MISSED THE TARGET SINCE THE FIRST CAREER Lockdown was a bounty hunter who has deadly skills and never missed his target, ever. Lockdown was a fearsome fighter. Not for the Decepticons or the Autobots, he works for money. Although his price isn't that cheap, performance is what the "client" gets from Lockdown. Get the target, show the skills. Lockdown can be hired, if the galaxy has the greatest payers. The highter the price, the better Lockdown will do. He is also well equipped from head to toe. Prove? Look at the picture at the right side. He got a face cannon. LEGACY OF LOCKDOWN *Transformers G1 *Transformers Animated *Transformers Dark Of The Moon *Transformers Age Of Extinction *Transformers Rise Of The Dark Spark Arcade Opening Lockdown has heard that there is a power source so powerful that the whole galaxy wants it. Lockdown has been hired by an organization led by a ruthless dictator that is actually once a great superhero. Lockdown's reward has also been set up, the reward is automatically claimed when he "defeats" the power. Money is also at the menu. And Lockdown goes to the power source with all of his equipments, because he heard everyone wants the source. Rival Name ''': Lobo '''Reason : Lockdown was at the rival arena, sensing the source is near. But suddenly, Lobo crashes Lockdown with his Space Hog. Lockdown quickly recognizes Lobo as his "real-rival-mercenary" due to the revealed fact that Lobo and Lockdown has been hired together by the Regime's leader, Superman. Lockdown says to Lobo that the source is his while Lobo says the same thing with his shotgun aimed. Lockdown was angry at Lobo and transforms his face into his cannon and the two prepares to fight. Connection : Both of these characters has a lot 'of things in similar ways. Both of their planet and race name starts with C, with Lockdown's planet '''C'ybertron and Lobo's planet 'C'zarnia. Both has their names started with "L". 'L'ockdown and 'L'obo. Plus, they are both mercenary-bounty hunters alike. Both are equipped in a good way. Both have vehicles, while Lockdown's "vehicle" is his vehicle form and Lobo's vehicle is his Space Hog. Both also has appeared in-game with their latest appearence, Lockdown being with the Age Of Extinction version and Lobo with the Injustice version. Both of their planets are also have been destroyed. Plus, both of them are quite deadly. Both of them uses a hook as their weapon, also both of them uses a unique "firearm", Lobo with his shotgun and Lockdown with his face cannon. Plus, their race are a counterpart, Lockdown is mechanical while Lobo is organic. Both are also neutral characters, and both works for money. '''Transcript *Lockdown : "(Lockdown arrives at the arena with his vehicle form) Well, the power is getting..." *Lobo : "(Lobo crashes Lockdown with his space hog) Nope..." *Lockdown : "(Recovers) Lobo..... You think your ugly mercenary nature is worth for the power?" *Lobo : "Do you even know Superman hired us both?" *Lockdown : "You think I don't know? He sent us both for that power, but only one of us will gain it as the reward. It's a challenge." *Lobo : "(Aims his shotgun) Hey, you're just a foreign motherf***er while I'm living in his world. You are one ass**** and self proclaimed b****. The power is mine! The money is MINE!" *Lockdown : "(Transforms his face to his cannon) Then tell me something about your death in my hands!" Note : The words with "***" are censored in game. Fact : This is because Lobo "curses" his enemy in Injustice by putting the middle finger in front of the enemy in his Injustice super move. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Lockdown has gained the power and the prize money. Superman has congratulated Lockdown because of his successfullness at defeating the Polygon Man. Lockdown, having his true intentions, transforms his face to his cannon and blasts Superman away, seriously injuring him, the rest of the regime members came to assist Superman, but Lockdown blasts all of them away. Then, Lockdown proclaims himself as the new leader of the regime, and Superman and the others, are now his slaves. Gameplay Lockdown is a powerful character. Capable of doing a lot amount of combos for a large amount of AP. Plus, Lockdown is a powerhouse at both melee and ranged. He was no contest for nearly all characters. His combos are also variable. Although his combos are a little bit hard to perform. But, Lockdown can demolish the hard combo moves simply by using the cross button. Executing motion movements with the right stick and pressing cross will make Lockdown perform a combination of attacks automatically. All attacks can be done in air. Movelist Square Moves *Hook punch (Square) : Lockdown punches his enemy with his hook. **Triple hook combo (3x Square) : Lockdown punches his enemy with his hook, uppercuts his enemy with his hook and smashes his enemy with his hook. **Combination combo (3x Square+2x Circle) : Lockdown does his triple hook combo, followed by 2 head-stomps. *Somersault (Left stick down+Square) : Lockdown does a somersault kick. **Somersault combo (Left stick down+3x Square) : Lockdown does the somersault, then followed by 2 other somersaults. **Somersault punisher (Left stick down+3x Square+Circle) : Lockdown does the somersault combo and ends with a kick that sends enemy down to the ground. *Edged kick (Left stick right+Square) : Lockdown kicks his enemy **Merciless (Left stick right+2x Square) : Lockdown kicks his enemy and followed by a knee attack and a jump kick. **Brutality (Left stick right+2x Square+2x Circle) : Lockdown does the Merciless and followed by a dropkick and finally a kick that launches the enemy to the air. *Sword strike (Left stick left+Square) : Lockdown transforms his hand into a sword and slashes it to the enemy. **Knuckle strike (Left stick left+Square+Circle) : After doing the sword strike, Lockdown strikes his enemy with his knuckles. **Quick strike (Left stick left+Square+Circle+Triangle) : After doing sword strike and knuckle strike, Lockdown performs a quick, stunning strike with his sword. *Rising uppercut (Left stick up+Square) : Lockdown jumps and uppercuts his enemy. Works as anti air. **Rising fang (Left stick up+Square+Triangle) : After doing rising uppercut, Lockdown slashes his sword upwards while in mid-air. **Black maw (Left stick up+Square+2x Triangle) : After doing Rising fang, Lockdown will transform his hand into a claw and smashes the enemy to the ground with it. Triangle Moves *Wolf's teeth (Triangle) : Lockdown transforms his hand into a claw and slashes it to the enemy. *Deep wound (3x Triangle) : Lockdown strikes his enemy with his claw, then stabs his enemy with his sword and finally punches his enemy back, far away. *Plated strike (Left stick right+Triangle) : Lockdown punches his enemy in the face, stunning his enemy. *Dead end (Left stick left+Triangle) : Lockdown spins around with his hook and sword, harming enemies in front or behind him. *Charged punch (Hold triangle for 3 seconds and release) : Lockdown charges his punch and punches his enemy hard. *Head rush (Left stick down+Triangle) : Lockdown headbutts his enemy. *Shoulder missile pods (Left stick up+Triangle) : Lockdown shots missiles from his shoulder missile pods. Circle Moves *Face cannon (Circle) : Lockdown transforms his head into the face cannon and shoots the enemy with the cannon. *Grenade (Hold circle for 2 seconds and release) : Lockdown throws his grenade that explodes and summons other 5 grenades. *Subsonic repeater (Left stick right+Circle) : Lockdown shoots his Subsonic Repeater for 3 seconds. Subsonic Repeater is an SMG like weapon that fires very fast and has so much ammo plus good accuracy. *Gear shredder (Left stick left+Circle) : Lockdown shoots his Gear Shredder. Gear Shredder is a gun that fires razor spinning eradicator blades that can cut off most Transformers' limbs. *Path blaster (Left stick down+Circle) : Lockdown shoots his Path Blaster. Path Blaster is somekind of cannon but actually a heavy pistol that fires powerful rounds. *Nucleon charge rifle (Left stick up+Circle) : Lockdown fires his Nucleon Charge Rifle. Can be charged for 3 seconds. Nucleon Charge Rifle is a high powered sniper rifle that can be charged for maximum power. Cross Moves Using the cross buttons can make Lockdown automatically do a series of chainable attacks. While holding cross will result Lockdown doing an advancing block. *Advancing block (Hold cross) : Lockdown does a block that has a slow start up but reduces a nice amount of AP the enemy gain from hitting Lockdown. *Melee strikes (Right stick right+Cross) : Combination of hook punch+somersault+edged kick and finally, ends with sword strike. *Spark slayer (Right stick left+Cross) : Combination of wolf's teeth+deep wound+plated strike+head rush and dead end. *Barrage (Right stick down/up+Cross) : Combination of face cannon+grenade+path blaster and gear shredder. Trigger Moves (L1 and R1) *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1+ Left stick/Right stick to the left/right Super Moves (R2) *Vehicle Rush (Level 1) : Lockdown transforms himself into his vehicle form and accelerates across the battlefield, insta killing anyone hit. *Missile Barrage (Level 2) : Lockdown shoots a lot of missiles from his shoulder pods that tracks and hits any enemies, insta killing them. Homing effect for 5 seconds before randomly hitting an enemy. *Locked Down (Level 3) : Cinematic. Lockdown transfroms to his vehicle form and rushes to the enemies while shooting them with the mounted Subsonic Repeater. Then, Lockdown crashes them all and transforms back to robot mode. Then, Lockdown throws 5 of his grenades and shots 10 missiles from his shoulder pods and then Lockdown turns back and walks away while the explosives explodes, insta killing everyone. Quotes *When selected **"As long as you pay." **"Give me a worthy job!" **"Good choice. But you may lose your money." **"I was promised human intelligence, is there such thing?" *Prematch **"You won't stand a chance!" *Item Pick-Up **"I never care for this." **"Remainings from the Knights Temenos?" **"I won't know this." **"I don't handle with care." **"At least it can help." *Using Vehicle Rush **"Get back here!" *Using Missile Barrage **"Turn to dust!" *Using Locked Down (Starting part) **"No you don't." *Using Locked Down (Ending part) **"Never is here.." *Successful KO **"Now you understand." **"I'm payed ain't for nothing!" **"Give me your last hope." **"You have no way out." **"I killed you with no problem." **"Oh how pathethic and weak are you." **"I'm gonna get a lot of paychecks today." *Respawn **"Let me kill you before you get me." **"I'm still online for payments!" **"Nothing can stop me from my payment!" **"No you don't...." **"You cannot destroy me." Taunt *Ready For Payment and Battle : Lockdown cracks his hand *Strike-Ready : Lockdown transfroms his face into his cannon and aims it at the enemy and reverts back to normal. *No One or Two Can Stop Me : Lockdown laughs maniacally. Introduction *Hunting Season : Lockdown drops down from the Knights Temenos and prepares for battle. *Ready : Lockdown checks his hook, sword, grenades and shoulder missile pods an prepares for battle. *Vehicle Form : Lockdown arrives at the battlefield with his vehicle form and transforms back to his robot form. Winning Screen *Season Ends : Lockdown sees his payment and turns to the camera and shots the camera with his face cannon and laughs maniacally. *Done : Lockdown transforms his face into his cannon and shots it to the sky. *No Business : Lockdown transforms into his vehicle form and goes away. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Transformers Age Of Extinction *Rise Of The Dark Spark Losing Screen *Season Ends : Lockdown yells out in anger. *Done : Lockdown throws his grenade to the camera in anger and the grenade explodes. *No Business : Lockdown falls down, kneeling and bashing the ground with his sword. Idle Animation *Lockdown crosses his arm and transforms his face into his cannon. Results Screen *Victory : Lockdown raises his hands up and yells in victory. *Loss : Lockdown looks down, angrily. Costumes Age Of Extinction His default appearence in Age Of Extinction ''and ''Rise Of The Dark Spark. No variants. Generation 1 His appearence in Transformers G1. Vehicle form is a Cybertronian car. No variants. Minions His minion is unlocked at Rank 8. His minion is Stinger. DLC minion is Galvatron for $0.99 stinger.jpg|Stinger Galvatron.jpg|Galvatron Trivia *All of his costumes doesn't have any variants. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Transformers